1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to baby bottles and the like, and particularly to a baby bottle with mixer having an integral, controllable internal mixer.
2. Description of The Related Art
When mixing infant formula in an ordinary baby bottle, the formula is typically put in the bottle and, once capped, the bottle is manually shaken in order for the solution to thoroughly mix. Manual shaking, however, is often inefficient, resulting in undissolved chunks of formula remaining within the baby bottle. Without thorough mixing, the infant receives fewer nutrients. Additionally, the remaining chunks in the formula may clog the feeding nipple. In addition to the above, manual shaking of the formula often results in the creation of air bubbles within the liquid, thereby increasing the likelihood of post-feeding discomfort symptoms, such as gas, colic and other discomforts. Thus, a baby bottle with mixer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.